Castle
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Flynn RIder wanted a castle. He never knew that he would someday get his wish...all thanks to one girl. Yet another of my Flynn Rider one-shots. This is the shortest of the three non-connected oneshots.


**I promise that I will someday write a full-length Tangled fic, but again just another Flynn one-shot. Pretty sure that everytime I watch the movie, I think of something else. This one will be like the other two: short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"_Guys, I want a castle."_

_-Flynn Rider_

….

Castle

Grade Level: 5.3

It was as I worked on my latest assignment (Operation: Lost Princess's Crown) that I came to my newest realization. I wanted a castle. I don't even know why either. Maybe it's because they look nice? I vowed that one day I would have one. I just never actually expected that vow to come true.

When I first met Rapunzel, I never would have guessed that she was royalty. I mean, sure she was pretty, but looks mean nothing. I've seen some pretty hideous queens in my days. She was also pretty feisty. How anyone could turn a simple frying pan into a weapon…well, she was definitely good at that. As it turned out, Rapunzel was the lost princess. Yep, the very one whose crown I had just stolen. Talk about coincidence. Even more of a coincidence is how she changed me.

I was never one for love. In fact, I preferred to be alone most often. Even just working with those two henchmen got to be too much every now and then. Good thing I had easily ditched them after retrieving the crown. It was the same when I began my journey with Rapunzel. Oh, did I forget to mention how she blackmailed me into taking her into the city to see the floating lanterns? Well, she did. She took that crown from me. How could I say no after she did that? Anyway, I was not pleased about teaming up with Rapunzel. In fact, I took every opportunity to convince her to turn back, but she refused each time.

As the quest continued though, I slowly warmed up to Rapunzel and, I'm not quite sure when it happened, but, there finally came a time when I could no longer imagine living my life without her. Was it when we danced in the town center with citizens of the kingdom or when we sat together in the boat that night watching the lights? Maybe it was when we became trapped in the cave as it rapidly filled up with water. There is definitely something about facing death that tends to change you. Trust me; I've been through it three times since facing Rapunzel. The third time, in fact, I did actually die, but I was truly willing at that point, as long as it meant that she was safe.

Anyway, I'm getting off-track. What I meant is that I fell in love with her. My dream, at one time, was to emulate the life and times of the character from my favorite childhood book _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. However, it was time to finally grow up and realize that we all must forge our own paths in life. I could not be Flynn Rider since I was already Eugene Fitzherbert. I needed a new dream. It had happened slowly, but there was no mistaking it. Rapunzel had become my new dream.

Somehow we both managed to make it through this ordeal, exposing Rapunzel's "Mother" as a fake. The only true casualty was Rapunzel's long, beautiful blonde hair. I guess you could say that I was almost a casualty too, but Rapunzel managed to save me.

We returned to the kingdom and presented Rapunzel to the King and Queen, her true parents. She was immediately accepted and the family (along with the kingdom) rejoiced for Rapunzel's return. Surprisingly enough, they all accepted me too. Just like that. Yeah, I don't understand it either, but I'm grateful because I can spend my time with Rapunzel (though, that does not mean that I don't "steal" her princess grown every now and then; it's like a game).

As heir to the throne, the one who would succeed her parents someday, Rapunzel would, one day, inherit the castle. Learning this, I thought back to my "Flynn Rider days" and how I wanted a castle. Well, looks like I would be getting my castle after all because there was no way that I would ever leave Rapunzel. She is my Love, my Dream, and my beautiful Queen.

* * *

**I really did not know how I wanted to end it. Although, I wanted to stop after "Well, looks like I would be getting my castle after all", but that sounded so incomplete. At least this one had a distinct title. I had to fudge titles for my other two Tangled one-shots. Hope you liked it anyway and I hope to make a return to this fandom soon with a longer story.**


End file.
